An Unexpected Friendship
by k8y411
Summary: Little puppy Blaine has never seen a cat before and when he meets his first he decides he wants to be friends, but when Kurt the cat, or well kitten informs him that they are supposed to be enemies, Blaine is unsure what he should do or feel.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh where to begin. I keep telling myself to finish my other fanfics before I start new ones. This **_**was**_** supposed to be a OneShot, but alas I always have the need to put more information and back story then necessary. This is greatly inspired by all the moment where Blaine just looks like the cutest little puppy you have ever seen. I swear Darren has perfected the puppydog eyes look. And people have designated Kurt as a cat and I agree. His attitude is very much like that of a cat. So this honestly started out as a sentence, for a drawing I was going to do and somehow it exploded. It will probably become my NotePad fic, because I wrote all of this, believe it or not, on the NotePad app on my iPod touch. So now I have three stories to keep straight. At least in this one they are animals so it'll be harder to confuse them... I'll shut up so you can read now.**

**~k8y411**

**Oh and on the off chance anyone draws fanart for my fics please link them to me I want to see them :)**

* * *

><p>It was just like any other day, wake up, eat, go to lessons, play at home til dinner, dinner, sleep, rinse repeat. Blaine had grown accustomed to this schedule. After five days of lessons there were two days of fun sometimes he got to go to the beach or the parks, but his favorite time was when he got to stay home alone. Though the Dalton Training Academy taught against it, Blaine absolutely adored climbing on the furniture. He was getting quite good at it. He could balance himself has he walked across the top of the couch. If he was really daring he would jump from chair to chair and maybe even onto the table. He knew if he was caught he'd be in serious trouble, so he reserved it for days when he was by himself.<p>

"Blaine? Blaine?" a mans voice called and then whistled. "Come on boy, time for obedience class, let's go" Blaine perked up his curly haired floppy ears as much as they would go.

He turned to the door, excited, "Oh yes! Car ride!" Blaine ran down the stairs so fast he almost tripped over his feet.

"There you are." he ruffled the hair on Blaine's curly head and took him into the car. Blaine loved the wind on his face and the window was rolled down just enough for him to feel the wind. They got to the Dalton Training Academy and Blaine was overjoyed to see his classmates again.

When they got to the front desk an old lady smiled at Blaine, "hey there Blaine" she ruffled his hair and turned to his owner. "Good morning Mr. Anderson."

"I've told you, you can call me Walker."

The lady smiled and nodded "They are getting their licenses today." she turned back to Blaine, "Aren't you excited?"

Blaine wagged his tail, not sure what license meant but their tones of voice meant something good. Now Blaine was still a puppy but he was doing quite well in obedience training. He had friends, but he was still kind of an outcast. He didnt like the proper way they had to act but he wanted to fit in especially since he was the only non purebred in his class. No one ever said anything but he could help feeling different. Class went by as usual, he and his owner practiced old tricks and learned new things, but today everyone got their licenses. It was obvious to Blaine that his classmates knew what it meant, so he pretended to know too. It was finally the end of class and Blaine couldn't wait for the after class playtime.

Each puppy got called up by their owners as practice to show they could come and sit. Blaine felt so nervous, he knew these tricks but it was different not having the teacher command him. Walker called and Blaine did his best to walk with his head high and his feet lightly trotting. He made it to the front to Walker and sat on command, but he could smell the treat and began to get ansty. He suddenly felt really hungry. The teacher was saying things to Walker but Blaine didn't know the words she was using.

Finally they took out something that looked like a belt. It was dark blue and had a shield shaped metal thing on it. It had a red "D" on the front and Blaine's name on the back with other symbols Blaine didn't know. The teacher handed it to Walker and he fastened it around Blaine's neck. Blaine couldn't fight the urge to shake and he did, the collar made a jingling sound. Blaine was startled but he felt this thing around his neck had to be really important so he kept himself from scratching at it. He got his treat and then ran back to their seats with Walker.

The remaining puppies got their matching collars and they were let loose in the big dog park behind the training school. Blaine ran more than his friends and climbed on anything he could he had the urge to sing but to human ears the sound of dog singing isn't pretty. He had some chats with his friends but had to put on his purebred fascade. Blaine never understood why they couldn't unwind and have fun like him. Maybe their owners weren't as fun as Walker.

* * *

><p>After playtime Walker took Blaine home. He unlocked the doggie door, so that Blaine could come and go as he pleased while Walker was gone.<p>

"I'll be back soon little guy I've got a gig audition. Wish me luck!" Blaine barked back and as soon as the door closed Blaine ran to the couches he jumped up onto the top of the headrests and caught himself in the mirror. He looked so different with this collar on. As he was checking himself out he saw a reflection of the window.

There was something on the wall in the backyard, it looked like a short haired dog with pointy ears and a long tail. Blaine had never seen a dog like that before. He gracefully jumped down from the couch and went out through the doggie door to talk to this strange dog.

"Hi" the strange dog did not respond. Blaine sat next to the wall looking like a cute little puppy, his hazel eyes momentarily met the blue eyes of the strange dog. He cleared his throat. "I'm Blaine I've never seen a dog like you before." that caught it's attention.

"I am not a dog."

Blaine decided that this...not dog had a pretty voice. "Oh? Then what are you?"

The not dog looked annoyed with Blaine but it could see the innocence in it's eyes. "You don't know?" Blaine shook his head. "My name is Kurt and I am a cat...well right now I am a kitten, but one day I will be a cat."

"Cat." Blaine said as if testing the word.

Kurt stared down at the puppy. He had never encountered a dog that wasn't trying to catch him. He had heard of stories about cats and dogs living together, but he had always thought it was a myth.

"Well Kurt the cat...kitten it is nice to make your aquaintence."

Kurt gave him a look. "Do you always talk like that?"

Blaine was surprised by the question. "Well...hmmm...that's how the other dogs I know talk but it feels weird when I talk like that..."

"hmm..well it's nice to meet you, too I suppose." Kurt expected that to be the end of the conversation and began to groom himself.

Blaine stared. "What are you doing?"

Kurt thought this was the most ignorant dog he had ever met, but judging by the neighborhood he was a spoiled dog and didn't know much better. "Grooming myself."

Blaine tilted his head in the cutest way. "Isnt that what baths are for?"

"Cats don't have to take baths, they keep themselves clean without them."

"Really?" Blaine's tail was wagging fast now. "I wish I could be a cat, I hate taking baths." Blaine's thick and curly coat made baths quite unpleasant.

Kurt looked down at him puzzled by his statement and admired the luscious curls the puppy had. "That's an awfully strange thing for a dog to say."

Blaine wanted to be closer to Kurt and was trying to jump up to where Kurt was on the wall. "What are you doing?" Kurt leaned his head down over the edge of the wall.

"Trying. To. Jump. Up. There." The wall was much to high. Kurt let out a quiet chuckle that tickled Blaine's sensitive ears.

"Silly puppy, you won't be able to get up here."

Blaine pouted Kurt was suddenly realizing how nice dogs could look. "How'd u get up then?"

"I am a cat, we can jump higher and have better balance than dogs."

Blaine thought for a moment and Kurts tail flicked back and forth as he watched. "Well then I guess that's another good reason to be a cat." Blaine smiled, wagging his tail.

Kurt found himself smiling too. There was distant dog barking in the distance that caused Kurt to tense up. "You are one strange little puppy."

Blaine noticed the tension but ignored it because he wanted to ask. "You keep saying that...What makes me so weird?" Blaine tilted his head in that cute way again.

Kurt got up to leave. "Dogs and cats are supposed to be enemies." Blaine's tail stopped wagging and he made such a sad face it nearly broke Kurt's heart. Kurt just turned and began to walk away. Blaine noticed how skinny he was and how he didn't even have a nice collar like himself.

Despite their brief encounter Blaine very much liked this cat. "Will you be here again tomorrow?"

Kurt paused at that and turned around. No one had ever cared if they'd see him again before. "We'll see..." Kurt gingerly and silently walked down the length of the wall and jumped off at the end.

Blaine watched the entire time. "bye..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow it took me a while to update. I mean this is a my NotePad fic, but I hoped to update sooner. This story (hopefully) will be much shorter and done sooner than my others. If I can figure out how to draw animals properly I will draw these guys in all their puppykitty glory.**

**~k8y411**

**Enjoy! (I take questions here, email, or tumblr all link on my profile :D)**

* * *

><p>Blaine went back inside and sat in his favorite spot under the couch and just thought. He didn't understand what Kurt meant. Dogs and cats are enemies. He didn't feel like Kurt was an enemy in fact he wanted them to be friends. He felt great concern for him. He looked like his owners had forgotten to feed him and Blaine found himself getting upset. He decided that he would find out what cats eat and bring some to Kurt. Maybe if Kurt was fed he wouldn't be as grumpy. Blaine always felt grumpy when he didn't get food.<p>

Blaine woke to the sound of the door being unlocked. He instinctively ran out from under the couch to the door. Walker seemed pleased.

"Hey there buddy! Guess what? I got the gig!" he ruffled Blaine's fur and picked him up excitedly. Blaine didn't know what gig meant but Walker was excited so Blaine barked back happily. Then Walker looked a little concerned.

"I'll have to leave you home alone, though..." Blaine titled his head, he understood what he said but not the way he said it.

"Well it seems like you were okay today." Walker smiled. "Come on, dinnertime." at the key words Blaine got excited.

"Dinner! I'm so hungry!" Walker began to heat up his own dinner and prepared Blaine's dinner too. Walker set down Blaine's dish and went to eat at the table. Blaine ran to his dish faster than ever and was about to eat it when he thought about Kurt and how skinny he was. He knew from experience he couldn't save his food and he still didn't know what kind of food Kurt ate. He finished his food and decided he would bring Kurt some of his kibble that he gets in the morning. Walker sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He was mindlessly flipping through channels, a crime show, high schooler music drama, news, then a movie came on about dogs and cats. Blaine saw it and ran into the room, maybe he could get the information from the TV. Walker noticed how excited he got and kept the channel. "You wanna watch this?" Blaine wagged his tail. Blaine ended up falling asleep on his oversized pillow in front of the TV, he only woke up when Walker left to go to bed. He perked up his head an Walker smiled leaving Blaine to sleep here instead of his crate.

Blaine dreamed of being like he dog in the movie, stranded somewhere with Kurt, trying to find their way home. He was having so much being friends with a cat. He chased him playfully up a tree. In his dream Kurt was well fed and had a license too. Blaine sighed happily in his sleep as Walker walked in all dressed and ready for his gig.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up when he heard Walker make noise in the kitchen. Blaine's mind immediately went to food and he tripped his way into the kitchen skidding on the tile floor. Walker laughed and patted his head.<p>

"Slow down there silly-head." Blaine got to his feet and shook his fur anxiously waiting for food. Walker had him sit and wait as he filled his bowl with kibble. He set it down and Blaine ate some of it, remember to save some for Kurt. "I have to leave soon buddy, Cam from next door is gonna check on you and feed you dinner, just in case I don't get back in time."

Blaine titled his head to signify he heard him, Walker just pet him again and left. Blaine then ran to the backdoor to see if Kurt was there. Good, the wall was empty he still had time. He ran up the stairs of the small house they had to Walker's room thankfully it wasn't closed. He pushed his way in and flawlessly jumped from the bed to the chair to the desk with Walker's computer as well as Steve's fishbowl. Steve was a female betta fish, she was dark blue with hints of blue a red sprinkled on the edges of her fins.

"Hey Steve." Blaine put his nose against the bowl. Steve swished her tail at him.

"Good morning Blaine, what can I help you with today?" Steve was much smarter and wiser than Blaine. She had a perfect view of the computer screen and would hear Walker talk more often than Blaine. She knew how to read human and understand more human things than Blaine.

"What do cats eat?" Steve was quiet for a while, she knew Blaine was too innocent to know.

"Well...it is often rumored that they eat birds...and fish."

Blaine gasped. "Fish?" he must have missed that part of the movie.

"Well not all cats but it is said that dogs chase cats and cats try to eat birds and fish...why do you ask?"

If dogs could blush Blaine was definitely doing so. "Well I met a cat or well a kitten yesterday on the wall and he looked awful skinny and like his owners aren't very nice and I wanted to bring him some food but if I eat puppy-dog food then he won't like it because he is not a dog He is a cat."

Steve processed at this information. "Aw Blaine you must like this kitten."

"B-but I'm not supposed to...he told me dogs and cats are enemies" Blaine laid his head on his paws and sighed.

Steve circled her bowl then stopped to face Blaine. "Not always, they can be friends too. You would never hurt him right?"

Blaine shook his head, his curly haired ears flopping.

"Then I'm sure you could be the best of friends."

Blaine sat up and wagged his tail. "Really? I'm sure he wouldn't eat you. He's really nice. He said he would...well I think he said maybe, but I'm going to meet him again by the wall and I want to bring him something to eat. I have kibble, but it's dog kibble...If there is dog kibble then theres cat kibble too right?"

"Yes, I have seen ads for it sometimes when Walker uses the computer and on the television too."

"Oh!" Blaine suddenly remembered seeing and ad, as Steve called it, with cats eating cat food, it looked like a can that he had seen Walker eat before. "Can humans eat cat food?"

"What?"

"Well there was this cat ad on TV eating stuff out of a can and it looked like I saw Walker eat once."

Steve thought for a while and then it dawned on her. "Oh it must have been tuna."

"Tuna?" Blaine titled his head.

"It is a fish that humans eat. I suppose it is similar to cat food."

"Walker eats fish?" Blaine nearly fell off the table.

"Calm down, Blaine. He's not going to eat me."

"Are you sure?...Does that mean he eats dogs too? Or cats even?" Blaine started breathing heavily.

"Blaine. Walker does not eat cats or dogs. Just leave the television on for me and go see your friend."

Blaine was glad Steve was so smart. He didn't know how he would learn without her. He hit the remote buttons the way she had taught him to. The TV changed to the national geographic channel and Steve was content. "Thanks, Steve!"

Blaine jumped off the table to the chair then onto the floor and out the door. He checked the back door for Kurt, but there was still no sign of him. He was a little worried but also relieved that he still had time to find him some food. Blaine sat in the kitchen trying to remember where he saw Walker get the tuna. He remembered what it smelled like so he began to sniff around the cabinets that he could reach. He looked up at the few cabinets that were far too high for him to smell anything, but he had found his way onto the counters before.

* * *

><p>Blaine had set pushed a kitchen chair into the kitchen against the counter and had a pushed a box next to it so he could make it to the chair. He was, after all, a short little puppy. He managed to get onto the counter and nudged open several cabinets until he found the tuna. Lucky for him it was in a packet, not a can, at least he hoped it was tuna.<p>

Blaine ran back up to Steve with the packet in his mouth. "Is dis tooma?"

Steve looked at little annoyed that her show had been interrupted. "What?"

Blaine dropped the packet by her bowl, she swam to the edge and looked at it. "Yes, Blaine it's tuna. This cat must have made some impression..."

Blaine thanked her and took the packet back down to the kitchen. He dropped it on top of the remaining kibble in his bowl and began pushing the bowl towards the dog door. He finally managed to get it to the door, but there was no way for him to pick up the bowl. It was to big for his puppy sized jaws. He kept nudging and pushing, until it got caught in the door. "Oh no." Blaine pushed but it didn't budge. He could still fit through the door above the bowl and did a little jump skip to get through. He was able to latch his teeth on the the bowl from this angle and began to tug.

Meanwhile Kurt had hastily jumped onto the fence, running like crazy and out of breath. There was faint yelling and dog barking from behind him. He stopped on the safe spot on Blaine's wall and watch him in amusement.

With a final tug the bowl sprang free. Blaine flipped back wards, the bowl flew into the air, scattering kibble everywhere and the tuna packet went flying and hit the wall beneath Kurt. The bowl landed on upside down on Blaine's head. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle.

Blaine quickly got up and turned around, the bowl clattered to the ground. "Kurt!" He looked around at his mess a little embarrassed. "Um..." He let out a small laugh and smiled like the cute little puppy he was.

"Are you...what exactly was that?" Kurt was amused.

Blaine walked passed all of the kibble and found the packet beneath Kurt. He pawed at it and looked up at Kurt with the innocent expression that made Kurt feel strange. "I was trying to bring you some food. You look like your owners forget to feed you and that's not right."

Kurt was speechless. Part of him thought he was seeing things. Why would this puppy care about him, they had barely just met and he was already trying to help him.

"Anyways, I'm not sure what cat's eat and Steve said that this...umm tuna was similar to cat food, but I also brought kibble but it's puppy kibble and it's kind of all over the ground so..."

Blaine picked up the packet in his mouth and wagged his tail. "Here" His voice was muffled by the packet.

Kurt stared down at him with his tired blue eyes, still in shock.

Blaine looked at Kurt's tail, if he was happy he would be wagging it. Then Blaine remembered Kurt as a cat, maybe cats don't wag their tails. Kurt's eyes looked a little sad, so Blaine put the packet down. "I mean if you don't want it..." Blaine looked down a little sad.

"No, no wait." Kurt jumped down from the wall and almost fell over it was clear that he was injured. Blaine in shock now. He never thought he would be this close to Kurt he never imagined Kurt would come down from the wall, but he did need to eat somehow but Blaine just turned and stared at Kurt. Kurt sat, his tail gave a little swish as he stared into Blaine's eyes. "I do want it. Thank you."

Both seemed afraid to move. Blaine suddenly bent his head and nudged the packet to Kurt. "I hope it tastes good." Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was smiled but still looked sad. "Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. Blaine it's just...why are you being so nice to me?"

Blaine smiled and wagged his tail. "Because I like you and I you are my friend and I want my friends to be happy and and well fed."

A small purr found escape Kurt's throat. Blaine tilted his head. "I've never had a friend before."

"Well I'm glad to be your friend." Blaine pushed the packet practically into Kurt's paws. "Here, eat. You'll feel better. I always feel better after I eat something."

Kurt used his claws to open the packet and happily ate it's contents. "Thank you."

Blaine brushed up against Kurt's smooth and silky, soft fur, a contrast to his curly more coarse fur. Kurt froze and tensed. Blaine pulled back quickly his face apologetic. Kurt blinked at him, then began to purr rubbing himself against back against Blaine. Blaine's tail was wagging furiously.

"What's that pretty noise you're making? It like growling, but its not because growling is...more angry."

Kurt laughed a little. "It's called purring. You wag your tail when you're happy, cat's purr when they are happy."

Blaine tail wagged harder and he tried to mimic the purr with a soft growl, but it wasn't the same. Kurt laughed and tried to wag his long tail back and forth, but it was to swishy and graceful to count as tail wagging. They laughed together Blaine trying to purr and Kurt trying to wag his tail, both very happy.


End file.
